Blowers used in vehicle heaters for the delivery of combustion air may be designed as so-called side channel blowers. An electric motor with a stator and a rotor and with a rotor shaft associated with same is arranged in an interior, which is enclosed by a circumferential wall, of a motor housing. At a first axial end area of the circumferential wall, a first base wall is provided, which axially defines the interior of the motor housing, on the one hand, and extends radially beyond the circumferential wall, on the other hand. A ring-like delivery channel, which is overlapped by a delivery wheel supported on the rotor shaft, is arranged in this base wall on the axial side facing away from the circumferential wall. During the rotary operation of the delivery wheel, air is thus delivered with the buildup of pressure along the ring-like delivery channel. The air entering an entry area in the delivery channel is conducted out of the delivery channel in an interrupter area interrupting the ring-like delivery channel in the circumferential direction and is conducted, for example, in the direction towards a combustion chamber of a fuel-operated vehicle heater.